His Own Worst Enemy
by MrGuyonthecouch
Summary: After Kevin Tran opens up a new rift using his grace. A depleted Lucifer jumps through it to find himself in a universe where his counterpart is a crime solving love sick nightclub owner with no plan.
1. Chapter 1

The flaming sword was a nasty piece of celestial engineering. There were actually only 4 beings in all of creation that it couldnt kill. It could slice open a rift in the fabric of reality itself. It had just been proven, that that rift, could be used as a door, or gateway between realities, between universes once opened. And leaving scarred & weakened fabic long after the door had closed.

Its because of this weak fabric that the disheveled guy in the dirty stretched white T shirt & jeans was able to punch through it and land face down in the sand on the beach after jumping in to it to escape the psychotic version, well... the _MORE_ psychotic version, of his older brother.

"L.A.?" He asked himself incredulously...

Right away... He knew this wasnt HIS reality...

The feel of it was just off... No angel radio, Heaven seemed locked... Hell seemed powered down... and he could not sense the existence of his old "vessel" Sammy, to which the gps coordinates of his locale were ever pinging in his pineal gland, whether his whereabouts were wanted or not.

He also, couldnt sense his son.

However, taking it all in... He saw that there were a couple uniform cops dutifully taking statements from shaken witnesses, and the smell of gun powder & adrenalin was in the air.

"Somebody got shot..." He thought.

"Good!"

Now, flexing his painfully depleted grace, he sensed a temporal lag... I guess one could say?

It was as if time itself had been nipped on the nape of its neck by an angry celestial Ceasar Milan and was told "Tsst!" As to get it to submit & slow its roll.

"Somebody's been playing with time..." he snorted

"That has Big Bro written all over it"

And just as he found himself deciding that he's had enough of ANY version of his dick big brother for an eon of eons...

He sensed an even greater power, ...as powerful as Dad or Amara... immenating from the very spot where he had just climbed to his feet & was presently ...& angrily, brushing sand out places it didnt belong.

Something supernatural had definetly just happened here.

And he had missed it

"Interesting" he mused

But even more interesting than that.

He sensed Grace. Specifically...

 _HIS_ Grace... All of it...

No doubt this universe's version of himself...

He needed to know exactly what had happened here.

So... After "interrogating" 3 seagulls, He found one that had seen everything. The other him.., appeared to be quite the fashionista. Lucifer did not like him... Almost instantly. This Luci, reminded him of that arrogant pagan who's torso he'd had the pleasure of putting his forearm through. He was...

"Prissy"

As for their version of Amara? The source of all that power... Stuffing her into another reality was a smart move. Much more efficient than trying to gank her, and sending all of creation spiraling down an overflowing toilet.

Although... throwing that...that light saber, into the closing rift with her was a definetly a dick move on his counterpart's part.

"That couldve been my way outta this shithole"

That train of thought was derailed by a... A Human? No... wait... Yeah she's definetly human,

"The lady cop"

And just like that. The gps is pinging again.

"Interesting"

While Lucifer was sure this prissy version of himself, was swell guy & all... He was also sure that between the two of them? Well... He was a dad now, a parent, which makes him more important and therefore _entitled_ of full custody of their grace. And as his eyes reflected his thoughts, they flashed red... And as his shoulders drew back to unfurl his wings... And the lightning flashed & the rolled to reveal the impressive shadow they would cast

Lucifer slumped over coughing, dry heaving & wouldve thrown up had he eaten anything... Ever. So as he grabbed his knees with both hands to stay upright, the exertion of unfolding his wings came to bare on his even more depleted grace & almost left him unconscious.

"Awwwwwah... Fuck ...me! my life, & everything else in this dad forsaken fuckin place" He spit out painfully, stood up stiffly, and decided finally, That the first thing he'd need to do was find a few rank & file angels, to power up his grace little by little. After all, He probably couldnt even take on Castiel in a hands up fight,

Not right now.

Much less a version of himself... Or another supercharged unhinged version of Michael.

And at that; He was off to follow the "ping" in his pineal gland.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok for this chapter I did something a little different. I piggy backed off of Wild Rosa's "Lucky Devil" thanks to Rosa for being a good sport about that. So if you haven't read that. Go read it now and come back. Enjoy**

The misconception about alternate realities is that there's some "magic door" that opens up and allows one to simply walk between worlds. That's not how it works... Its more a matter of quantum mechanics. The specific frequency that all matter in any given universe oscillates on. Which is unique to each individual universe. A trillionth of a billionth of a second's difference in that oscillation, is indicative of an entirely different reality.

While some things may remain in lock step parallel across realities, inspite of the barely perceptible difference in quantum mechanics... Others have very subtle, yet devastating variations.

This is the only explanation Gabriel could come up with for the revolting bars of shit that passed for Snickers in this universe.

Dizguzzting.

Also... there was the power level & abilities, or lack thereof, Wielded by the angels here. He fully came to realize this as he sat indian style & invisible on Dr Linda's desk listening to his AU big brothers whine about how "dangerous" he might be...

"Holy shit these guys are paranoid"

He chuckled to no one in particular.

"Enough about him for a moment" The very doable therapist offered.

"Lets talk more about this recurring dream you've been having Amenadiel"

"This guy's a reeeeeal basket case"

Gabriel whistled.

Amichaeldiel sat up straight adjusted himself a little and took a deep breath in.

While Lucifer straightened his lapel and examined himself, mumbling something about "cinnamon" and his wings.

"Well it's always the same doc"

The trickster couldn't help but laugh to himself at knowing there's a reality that holds a version of his strongest and most feared & powerful brothers. On some therapist's couch trying to dig their way out of the "sunken place" with a spoon.

He couldn't have made this up if he tried to.

Then he realized he and his own family could probably use some couch time as well and it wasn't AS funny anymore.

"I'm somewhere in the skies over Abileen Tx, and I'm literally tearing Vince Vincente limb from limb...

Only, its _not_ Vince Vincente...

After a pregnant pause, Lucifer chimed in with his Crowley-esque accent.

"Well... If its not the diety of butt rock, then exactly _who_ is it brothah?"

Satan said smiling

"Its _YOU_ Luci..."

The smile faded a little and Lucifer adjusted himself awkwardly.

At least he'd stop talking about cinnamon now... Hopefully.

"No, wait... Its you... _w_ _earing..._ Vince Vincente"

Gabriel hated Butt Rock as much as anybody... But to KILL the guy and call him the devil?

Linda chimed in at this point... "Ok... Amenadiel... How do you _feel_ while you're tearing Vince Vincente apart?"

"Proud" Amenadiel admitted in a low voice.

None of them had any way of knowing that was a scene that had actually played out in another reality. And Amenadiel's "dream" was a mixture of his rapidly maturing grace. And the fact that the quantum clocks between three different realities was closer to syncing up than it had ever been.

None of them had anyway of knowing this was by design.

But As far as Gabe could tell, that whole thing with their psychotic ass aunt Amara... Never happened here. Or if it did. Dad had given the mark to someone other than Luci. His grace was wild... And familiar, but it hadn't been corrupted by Amara's prison. Not only that. There's no way they would've been able to stand against Amara with fledgling grace.

Although Cain was here... and he was long lived. Yet his soul wasn't demonized. There was no First Blade and he wasn't constantly dealing with an addiction to killing things. He was actually skulking around the police station right under this Luci's nose without any of them knowing.

So as Gabriel decided that not only had the seemingly imperceptible quantum differences set a canyonous gap between the way snickers tasted and angel wings were perceived. The apparent issue with sanity, which appeared to have been dialed back here... There was a HUGE difference between abilities, if not raw power, He sensed this Lucifer & this Michael, were just as powerful as his brothers. They just didn't know how to use any of those powers.

Although the difference in power & ability was actually of a lot less consequence to him than the snickers bars were. Mostly because HE wasn't effected at all by the shift in frequency. AND His batteries were almost fully charged again anyway. Add that to the fact that the celestial beings of this universe weren't even aware of their grace. Or how to access it. All that equaled up to Gabriel having a severe tactical advantage over...

Pretty much every angel here.

So should they become territorial. Or crazy. Which apparently wasn't outside of the relm of possibility. He'd come out on top.

He was enjoying the comfort of that thought, When he felt a very familiar vibration, a very familiar scent & signature of...

"Awwww Fuck"

And with that, He had to cut eavesdropping on Luci & Amichaeldiel's therapy session with the blonde shrink short.

He didn't know how long he'd been here, how he got here, or why. All he knew was here was his brother. Gabriel didn't think the invisible shtick would work on him, He actually expected to have to fight again... Not that he'd really fought the first time. His brother's ego had _always_ been his own worst enemy. So it was easy enough to fake a pair of burnt wings on the floor and amscr-ay.

But he had successfully pulled off yet another Machiavelli. & He didn't want to have it UNpulled off so quickly.

His concerns were quickly laid to rest when he saw his mighty brother, arrogantly & above all, gracelessly dangling a cup in front of pedestrians demanding they give him money.

"He's _hungry"_ Gabriel laughed to himself.

"Oh... My... _Dad..._ His grace is gone"

Not that he felt particularly comforted by this. He knew his brother. He'll be looking for a recharge immediately, And after he gets a hold of a cheeseburger or two. Putting himself on a charger is priority ONE. And considering there's an entire other _him_ here. It's pretty obvious where he'll be headed to find it.

He'd grown to like the rock star version of his brother ...a little. But. It really was none of his business. "Not my world... Not my problem" he mumbled to himself.

But still... It probably wouldn't hurt to warn the guy... Not that it'd make a difference either way. Grace or No Grace.

His brother was gonna snap his fingers and "Thanos" these guys whether they see him coming or not.

After watching this spectacle for as long as he could. He returned to the former program... Which was still in progress.

"Well, if its all the same to you brothah... Ill stick with my Versace and Armani if you don't mind-"

Lucifer was cut off mid quip by the sound of wings fluttering and the papers on Linda's desk that were displaced by them.

"Well speak of the Archangel... We were just discussing you long lost little brothahh, have a seat, fancy a fag & a chat?" he cooed cheerfully as he offered the trickster a cigarette

"Ew. No..."

"Suit yourself I suppose"

"Look guys, We don't have a lot of time for foreplay... so let's get doggy style. K? First of all. Michaeladiel or whatever the hell they call you here...

YOU haven't "fallen" & you haven't been disgraced. Your grace is completely in tact. That's how i spotted you as my brother. All angels have a symbol etched into their grace. consider that your name. Here? Your name is Letsmakeadiel or something. In MY universe? You're Michael. And For the lack of a better way to put it Big Bro... You haven't hit puberty yet"

"Wait. _WHAT?"_ Amenadiel implored.

"Furthermore..." Gabriel ignored & as he turned to the younger of his AU older brothers.

"MY brother Lucifer is here...

 _His_ grace is all BUT gone & he's gonna wanna a charge his batteries as soon as possible...& Ill give you 3 guesses how he's gonna do that Bucko, and you won't need the first two "

Poor Dr Linda... Shes still wearing the bandages given to her by the Goddess of creation, her bff is a demon. She's boned the devil and now... Another angel just teleported into her office from what is presumably another universe, and reveals that Amenadiel is prepubescent & there is in fact another Lucifer. Here. In LA.

It was a lot to take in, yet she took it in stride.

From under her desk.

Lucifer spoke first...

"So what You're saying is... your version of your brothah-me... Is here? In LA?

"Yupp"

And he'll be coming for my "grace?" whatever that entails...

it sounds ratha sexy if im to be quite honest"

Luci laughed.

"Howevah... I can assure you Gabriel... I've been called many things. But "Graceful" is certainly not on that list anywhere, This otha me?, is barkng up the wrong tree of life as it were"

Gabriel sighed and opened another revolting bar of shit...

He clearly wasn't going anywhere for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe didn't have time for this person... Disheveled guy, bed hair, completely clueless yet as arrogant as her partner if not even more-so. As If that were possible. Which is who this guy was fishing for information about coincidentally.

"I have a tip for your partner" he whispered. "About a crime" he added a wink to sweeten the deal.

"DO you?" The detective asked... echoing his fiegned demeanor.

"Well why don't you tell me..." as she looked from side to side inconspicuously... "and I'll see to it Lucifer gets the message" She added a wink of her own for reciprocity's sake.

"Bitch" Lucifer thought to himself. Although he was amused that this guy was actually going by "Lucifer"

"Naaw & Nope, its gotta be him"

Much his dismay... Aside from the other him and the other Michael. He had found that there were no wing flappers here. None. Not even a fucking Quipid. The "ping" had led him to the police station, but he didn't know who, or what to expect. Although he had noticed this a familiar presence here, one that may indeed prove useful

He found of no particular interest in him at the present moment. He thought maybe it was this sarcastic cunt of a cop from the beach... But here he was, talking to her and although she was slightly less unbearable than most humans. It wasn't her that drew him here either. It was someTHING that was drawing him. About 50 ft away... in what was presumably the evidence locker.

"Well Mr..." Chloe raised her head from what she was writing to prompt him for a name. But jumped wen she found Ella sitting in the the chair he had been in not three seconds ago.

"Hey Boss" Ella beamed...

"Did you SEE the new Lt?"

"Uh huh... Did you see a blonde guy leaving out of here?" She asked as she got up and looked in every direction he could've possibly gone...

"Umm No? All I've seen is Pierce... which is exactly what those eyes do"

"Who?"

"The new LT... You Ok?" Ella asked following her gazes...

"Yeah... I'm fine. New LT right... What about him?" She deflected... poorly... and looked in the direction of his office in time to see him emphatically close his blinds...

Lucifer had decided to use what precious little grace he could muster... To put himself in that room. And as he slowly recovered from pain & exhaustion that teleport cost him. He realized he was standing in front of a shelf with a big Manila envelope. As he tore it open he found pictures of the human HE knew to be Cain a couple personal effects. And finally, the thing he'd been drawn to. He felt the power coming off of it... A belt buckle... A God Touched... Belt Buckle.

This would do for now. That had to be worth drinking 50 quipids & a Cas...

He gripped it tight... and savored every second of the universe being opened back up to him as he wrung the power out of every last molecule,

It had been to long.

And as quickly as he had vanished from The Detective's office... He appeared in the office of the new LT.

"Pierce looked up, irritated... and looked back down. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked in a tone that probably would ve made most mortal men rethink their decision to enter his office.

"Long time no see pal"

"Do I know you?" Pierce asked the intruder angrily.

"Nope, but I know you..." and with a chuckle & snap of his fingers, The new LT doubled over in excruciating pain on to the tile floor of his own office

"... Cain"


	4. Chapter 4

Dr Linda listened intently. Apparently this new angel was "Gabriel" THE Gabriel, of message to Mary fame. Him.

Although She kinda expected he'd be taller. But just like in the book. He had a message to deliver.

"So if Father isn't punishing me..." Amenadiel asked... "What's happening to my wings, and my powers?"

"Lemme guess, your powers only work when they want to... and your wings are falling off?" Gabriel stated.

"Well... Yeah" Admitted the Angel

"Show me"

"I... I- I can't."

"Come along now brothah... There's no one here but us chickens"

Luci prodded.

And after another few minutes of protests... The angel did unfurl his dying wings.

Drawing a gasp from Luci, and a snort from Gabriel. Amenadiel quickly put them back in the pocket where they had been withering.

"I am truly sorry brothah..."

Luci was sincere.

Amenadiel was as close to tears as an Archangel could get.

"I am truly sorry brothah..."

Gabriel was being a dick.

"Dude... You're just losing your baby teeth. That's it! Trust me. You'll like the big boy wings alot better"

Well what EXACTLY are "Big Boy" wings

... I'm assuming you already have yours"

Luci could taunt his brother all day long. He took offense to anyone else doing it.

"Show us"

If it would speed things along... Gabriel figured, "Why Not?"

So as he drew himself up... and his shoulders squared. Thunder sounded... Lighting flashed... (although it was a cloudless California day) The flashes seemed to focus on Gabriel. And in the light those flashes cast, Behind him was the shadow of a pair of the most robust and intimidating & beautiful wings either Luci or Amenadiel had ever seen.

Dr Linda had climbed back into her chair, but now seemed to be catatonic...

Again...

"Any questions?"

Gabriel asked. As his eyes stopped glowing and the lighting in the room returned to normal even faster than it had changed.

"So... you're saying... That's what's happening to me?"

Amenadiel asked in disbelief.

"I'll get those"

"No actually bro... Yours are much more powerful... You'll black out half the hemisphere if you're not careful"

Of course none of them knew what he meant. But he knew Raphael loved to emmulate his entrances... And he took out entire coast's power grids when he did it.

And HE was weak and sloppy.

"Well impressive shadow wings aside brothah... What is this "grace" you keep going on about... and what makes you, or this OTHER me think I have any?"

"It's our mojo... our juice. It's where all of our Jedi powers are... Bending reality, Time travel, teleportation, telekinesis, mind reading, healing, bringing people back from the dead, a shit ton of other really cool stuff. Actually we'd kick the living shit out of a Jedi..."

Think Q from star trek"

"And this other Lucifer... wants to take my brother's Grace... because his ...is gone... So what happens to Luci if he's successful?

"He's a mere mortal man immediatly after that.. and knowing my brother. He's a DEAD man in the minutes that follow. The guy doesn't really care a whole hell of a lot for loose ends"

"I'm hardly a damsel in distress ya know. A defenseless sitting duck? Is that what you think of me brothah? 'm the bloody DEVIL for goodness sake! I've been torturing souls for the last 50 eons. I lit the fucking stars and I am the very embodiment of terror.

"Ok yeah sure Heisenberg. You ARE the Danger. Right?... Listen Bro. I like you, that's why I gotta tell ya. You are a horny rebellious teenager with Daddy issue's... an Amex card, & a Corvette.

HE is a walking weapon... With even bigger daddy issues. He has a little red wagon full of em that he pulls everywhere he goes. That anger makes it easier for him to snap his fingers and make people catch on fire and or spontaneously combust.

And if you go against him with nothing but your accent and your dick in your hand? He's gonna turn you into finger paint. When I left my world... He was about to light the fuse on the apocalypse. And seeing as how he's not DEAD... I'm guessing the title fight with Michael went his way..."

Dr Linda snorted at that... for some reason she seemed to find that funny.

yet she remained catatonic... Gabriel regarded her for a second, then offered...

"I can speed up your growth processes. Waiting for it to happen naturally... Is time we don't have. So think of this as Jedi training"

"Think of wha-"

Whatever Amenadiel was about to say got cut off abruptly as Gabriel snapped his fingers and took them... Somewhere...

Dr Linda... sat in silence for a few minutes thereafter. Staring straight ahead and not moving. And once she was sure the angels were gone. She exhaled loudly... A gruff mumble came from behind her as she untensed & unclenched a little... A lot actually. The fact that she could recover & relax wasnt a problem at all. The anger that spread across her face was a little disturbing, however. And . Pickin up the half eaten Snickers bar Gabe had tossed aside earlier she took a bite, and the face of the pretty-ish blonde Dr contorted in utter disgust from it just as Gabe's had...

Yet her's began to evaporate,

And the blonde hair turned bright red

And the skin turned porcelain as the true form of the powerful ginger witch who had gotten the drop on & subsequently killed, the actual "Dr Linda" 15 years ago was revealed.

Hey hey... Don't judge her! With great power comes great responsibility. She didn't become the most powerful witch alive by playing fair and just allowing MORE powerful witches to... You know... Live.

"Stay OUT of this shit Mothah"

"Fuck off.. Ferrrrgus"


	5. Chapter 5

"They're the stuff of primordial creation"

Picture Niagara Falls... And the mind bogglingly innumerable gallons of water that go over it everyday. The roar of the flow... The sheer kinetic energy it generates could run the entire Northern Hemisphere indefinitely.

And that's just water...

Now picture Niagara Falls... on a more cosmic scale. spanning the distance from Mercury... to Pluto. But instead of water... It's waves of pure glowing blue/green primordial energy that were bled off from ignition of the universe itself That are being pulled over it's side, Whereas you can measure Niagara Falls flow in terms of Gallons. Measure it's big brother's deluge in terms of Oceans. However a coffee cup full of THIS? could fuel every star visible in the sky for a millenia of millenia. And as it falls... it does so with all the fury and beauty that it's 'little brother' on Earth does... Multiplied by some exponentially ridiculous figure. Of course.

Now... picture all that raw power falling into a black hole... being funnelled and compressed into a meta physical "sausage casing" a few meters long.

Slowly and painstakingly... Over approximately 500 -1000 years. Give or take a century or so.

Take that casing... Give it self awareness, sentience, and free will. Put it in a celestial body capable of containing all that.

And what u have... is an "Archangel"

When the Creator rolled the first of them off of the assembly line...

Even his entitled and antisocial sister was mildly impressed.

Temporarily... But that's another story... For another day...

The story for today is... Immeasurable power... and why in all of creation two of the beings who posses such power. Were having SO much trouble levitating a classic Corvette out of being stuck.

"Concentrate..." Gabriel coached. He had snapped them to the beach where Mum had departed from. And where his brother had arrived. There was a lot going on here. There was a rift. Gabe had taken a quick look around at what was on the other side. It was an apocalypse world. Run by a version of Michael that was even more megalomaniacal than the brother he knew. It wasn' HIS reality... But it broke his heart just the same.

Not his world ...Not his problem though.

Amenadiel rolled his eyes... He had seen & sometimes assisted in, the creation of everything and everyone else in existence. He had never heard of an Angel going through puberty.

"This is pointless! perhaps it works differently where your from Gabriel"

"Feel the force brothah..." Luci taunted.

"It's everywhere ya know? in this Mary Jane...& in that discarded condom over there...& in this flask... and in between the car and the sand"

"Go to hell Luci" Easy road taken by Amenadiel...

"Look it's exactly the same..." reassured Gabe. "I had feathers once too, we all did. But as far as I can tell... We were hurried along to help Dad banish The Darkness"

He paused to see where they would take that. It recieved asking stares.

" The Darkness?" Luci asked as his older brother scowled at the car

" Yeah you know... Amara. Pop's psychotic sister? Tall chic? Brunette? years of age unknown? 140 pounds? Black dress?" He searched their faces for something that resembled recognition... "anti social, all powerful, also known as 'The Darkness'?... None of this is ringing a bell huh?"

"Not off hand... Amenadiel? Do we have a psychotic Aunty that perhaps I wasn't aware of?"

Amenadiel looked thoughtfully... "Father did vaguely mention a long gone sibling once... a long time ago... That's all he said, and would speak no more of it, You've met this sibling I take it"

This explains a lot... "Dad is 'The Light' Amara, his sister was, well is... 'The Darkness' Figuratively and literally... She wanted nothing to do with creation. And she destroyed everything Dad did. So in order to make us, and everything else for that matter... He had to lock her away. But since they're equals... He needed help to do it. So he created US... once we had her on the ropes he created a mark that was the lock and the key to her cage. And he gave that mark to his most valued and trusted son...

Amenadiel stood a little taller proud that another version of himself was intrusted with such a responsibility.

...My brother Lucifer"

"Pride is a sin Brothah..." Luci said smiling as he saw his brother's crest... falling.

"But the Mark, had it's own agenda... Turned out to be the first curse.

Made Lucifer turn sith. Which is why he is as corrupt as he is..."

"So this 'Amara mark' is the cause of your Lucifer's fall"

Amenadiel was working it out.

"Sort of like the Mark of Cain... But on a celestial scale" Luci added flatly...

For his part... He was feeling the energy of his counterpart. The hatred, the anger, the hostility towards Michael. Fear. Loneliness, Pride... He would've rather sit down and get shit faced with the poor chap... But seeing as the fellow was hell bent on killing him and all... .

For it is to the Darkside that these things lead. And had he been wearing the shoes of that guy... It scared him to realize he would _BE..._ that guy.

Although there was one redeeming emotion... Love. For his... _Son?_ It couldn't be... Not even I'm insane enough to sire a nephilum...

"Uhhh... Right...You DO know thats what the mark of Cain.. IS right? My brother, passed the homicidal mark to Cain. Cain killed Abel, became the father of murder and made the mark famous.

"To expose a human... To a divine curse of that magnitude would twist his soul beyond recognition" Amenadiel stated...

"No shit Sherlock... It demonized it" Gabe answered

"So your universe's Cain is in hell now? Surely he isn't still roaming the Earth as a demon..."

"He's definitely not a people person. The last time I checked he had bought a secluded little farm outside of Kansas and was keeping bees"

"So do you think we have an Aunty trapped in the Mark on our Cain's arm" Luci said playfully... But only halfway joking.

"No Luci... I deli- ... I gave Cain his mark in Eden. it was to be HIS prison. Not anyone else's"

"He's right... I've seen your Cain. He has a different mark" Gabe stated as he materialized the "backwards F" symbol that was Amara's cell.

"If you see THIS on anyone's arm... or any other body part... Give them space and lots of it"

Lucifer and Amenadiel's eyes both widened with recognition.

They'd both seen it...

"Mum"

Later that night... as Amenadiel examined his decaying wings in the mirror. He thought upon all that was discussed earlier. And the seeming unfairness of it all. He could feel the rift in time and space. He could feel the presence of his mother's power. Also, he felt the other version of Luci... Although the energy of the latter was MUCH darker and more sinister than the former. That darkness was identical...

If this Mark... was the cause of alternate Luci's fall. It's very likely to be what caused Mom to fall as well. For Father to lock her in hell and tell us she's evil...

No! he couldn't succumb to that dangerous train of thought.

He was certain Father had his reasons... And it simply wasn't his place to question what those might be.

He dropped to his knees and prayed and plead for better insight of all things. And when he didn't get an obvious or apparent answer... He Roared... Loud enough to shake the entire building.

Thunder rolled in the distance... His eyes flashed blue/green. for a fraction of a fraction of a second anyway... The lights flickered on and off. And Amenadiel collapsed sweating & unconscious. As what was left of his wings fell off and burned an imprint into the floor.

Meanwhile... Back at the beach. The rift appeared once again... And 3 fell out of it this time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who ARE you?" Markus Pierce asked through clenched teeth... The pain was excruciating.

"You know" the blonde guy said with a sadistic grin.

"There's actually a version of the story where you and me were best buds... once... well kinda... There was that whole thing where I blackmailed you into offing your little brother in exchange for agreeing to bare that mark in his place"

Lucifer shrugged and offered a half hearted... "Eeegh...Sor reee" as he snapped his fingers again releasing all of the telekinetic vice grips that he had clamped on to each of his internal organs individually. This had to be Abel, or some nightmare... Pierce thought to himself... Because He KNEW Lucifer... He'd been studying that douchebag since he got topside. 1 This was a completely different person... & 2 Not even Lucifer was THIS powerful. No way this is him.

"Are you SURE about that?"

Did this guy just answer my thoughts? Pierce thought..

"Yepp that's exactly what I did. Lucifer taunted out loud.

I got a whole bag of really neat tricks you've never seen. And probably don't want to. Anywhoo, I see you're screwing with my... eh... counterpart ig we could say...Ugh. But Why? What's your 'end game' with all this?

Cain?... What do you desiaaah?" Lucifer asked, mimicking his dimensional twin"s voice perfectly.

"I don't know what you're TALKING about!"

"Really? We're really gonna play this game?" Lucifer sighed and snapped his fingers again.

This time Cain's heart stopped cold.

Lucifer sat in his chair at his desk and started rumaging through the drawers of his desk...

AND his mind, while the oxygen deprived Cain turned blue on the floor. Unable to go unconscious because the devil kept making heartbeat noises with his mouth every 90 seconds or so and pumping just enough blood to keep him conscious as he did it.

In the 6 millenia of his existence, he had never encountered anyone or anything powerful enough to inflict pain so casually and efficiently. And now for the second time in 90 days here was another... Being... Torturing him... Although Who, or What, ever this thing is?.. It's infinitely more power than the one that calls itself 'The Sandman' That guy was bad enough. THIS guy was just...

And all of a sudden... It was over.

He was back in his chair. Heart beating internal organs untouched. Although he knew it had happened because the guy was now sitting across from him in his own chair with his feet up on the desk.

"Sandman huh?' Lucifer chuckled to himself.

"Yeah... You know him? Something tells me you guys might get along" Cain asked sarcastically. And regretted immediately. Lucifer closed his fists and broke every one of Cain's ribs.

"Don't toy with me boy... That's above your pay grade"

And finally Cain got it. This was Lucifer. Or an over-powered, malevolent version of him. And they were all in ALOT of trouble.

"Oh Buddy... You don't know the half of it" He laughed

"But, YOU wanna die and Im pretty sure i can help you out with that". Lucifer smirked and snapped his fingers. Putting Cain's insides back together yet again.

"I'll make a deal with you, Help me out & I'll put you outta ya misery. For good... Yeah?

Or, you can keep playing dumb. And I'll see to it that every second of your eternity is soaked in indescribable... delicious... PERFECT, agony...

"It's your call Smallville"

He sat with his middle finger and thumb pressed together, awaiting Pierce's decision.

"But i don't have a lot of time.

...So niether do you"

Pierce got up promptly & closed the blinds to his office and locked the door.

With all of these 'Extracelestials' arriving. It was only a matter of time before The Silver City took notice & was put on alert. Soon angels would be dispatched to the Earth to first, retrieve the falling son. Then to return the fallen to his post in Hell. And finally to banish the outsiders before cosmic balance shifted anymore than it already had.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell me about this 'mum' of yours Gabriel asked . He had been taken completely off guard by Letsmakeadeal & Rock star Lucifer's big reveal the day before yesterday...And he meant to ask them more about it that night. But... He got side tracked once he felt Castiel & the Winchesters entering this world. "As in... Mother He air quoted 'mother' incredulously... "You actually have a mother?"

"Yes little brother" Lucifer explained. Of course we have a bloody 'mothah'"  
Lucifer air quoted dickishly... "In ordah for dad to be our... Well, Dad. We had to have a mothah as well. Just like ervery othah living creature in all of creation... Would you like me to draw you a diagram?" Lucifer asked sarcastically as he lifted the car more easily now. He was catching on quickly... Soon he'd be snapping his fingers and turning his enemies into exploding balloons of red mist & molars.

"Is that not how it works in your universe?"

Sarcasm was in fact, Lucifer's ally... And a powerful ally it was...

"No you prick. I dont need a diagram and yes, that IS how it works... For humans, silverback gorillas, cats, dogs, horses, fireflies... Even the potus came from a two parent household... I think... But not angels... 'Arch' or otherwise..." Gabriel mused.

"Anyway, if dear sweet 'mum' has this mark... My guess is she turned to the darkside a loooong time ago?"

"If you consider that whole bit with Noah & the flood & the plagues & the locusts etc etc going to the darkside. Yes. I suppose she did. And youre suggesting this mark had something to do with her going all sith on us?" Lucifer inquired suspiciously

"Uhhh No Im not suggesting anything... Im saying it flat out bucko" Gabriel deadpanned. "Thats EXACTLY what happened... Its what happened with you. Well MY version of you anyway. Its what the mark does... Inevitably"

Lucifer could definitely feel his counterpart's presence in this world now. No doubt due to discovering his 'grace' and learning to use it.

"He's getting stronger" Lucifer stated flatly.

"Yupp" Gabriel agreed. "And if you can feel it. That means your jedi training is paying off. Because youre juicing up too" He stated confidently. "Speaking of training... Where's the 'Angel of sulking'... Aka Amenities or whatever?"

"Oh come now brotha from anotha universe... U cant expect me to become telekinetic AND omniscient all in the same day". Lucifer deflected. He was actually worried... From all he'd been told & now felt. This alt version of himself was everything humanity mistakenly assumed HIMSELF to be. Which meant this chap was quite ruthless.

"So tell me of your brotha otha me" He prodded.

"Youre not getting all cringy & cold footed, are ya Lou?"

"Well aside from being reffered to as 'Lou' which is quite cringe worthy i can assure you"... Lucifer assured. "No, Im quite used to dealing with imposters. Granted Im well aware he doesn't fit into that particular box... I surmise i shall need your expertise to find a box that i CAN stuff him in"

That vaguely offended Gabriel. Very vaguely though. After all... That bag of dicks HAD tried to kill him the last time they spoke.

"Lets get all comfy with the basics first. Shall we?" Gabriel asked. "For now... Let's head to the club... There's a couple of my old friends on their way there that i think you're gonna wanna meet"

"Any friends of yours..." Lucifer quipped as he set the car down and went for the door.

"Nope" Gabriel commanded... "We'll go back the old fashioned way, ...like i showed you"

"Bloody hell" Lucifer mumbled. "Damn right" Gabriel warned.

And with a snap of Lucifer Morningstar's fingers. The Corvette, and the two Archangels vanished... and materialized a millisecond later, at Lux, Actually they materialized on Lucifer's couch, In his living room in his apt, OVER Lux. But... Close enough.

"Ah!... Maze... Allow me to introduce you our brother. 'Otha Gabriel'"

Gabriel... For his part. Decided they would need to work on Lucifer's aim a little more.

"Umm? Not to be 'that guy' But do you USUALLY park your car in the living room bro?"

"Not often" Lucifer replied... "But with an armeggedon of sorts approaching. I may have deeper concerns. Yes?"

For the demon, (Who Gabriel immediately pegged for the demon in HIS world that he knew to be 'Meg') Not even seeing Lucifer's classic corvette appear out of thin air three feet above his couch, then crash down on top of it was enough to shake her. She regarded the car and the crushed couch with detached amusement. And she regarded this 'other Gabriel' with the same jaundiced indifference she regarded... Pretty much everyone else with.

"Greaaaat... she said dryly as she put her hell forged daggers... and a double shot of top shelf whiskey away.

"...Another Armeggedon..."  
She observed as she poured two more shots.

"Care to elaborate?"

She asked as she threw back her second double shot.

"Certainly... 'Otha Gabriel' here is from another reality. Which explains how the celestial stick is no longer in his ass. Dad only knows how or why he's here. But apparently... There's an Otha Me who here as well from that other reality, and HE for lack of a betta way of putting it... Is hell bent on starting an apocolypse... Somewhere..." Lucifer summarized.

"Not to worry... Gabriel here has been teaching me lots interesting new tricks. Which i'm still in the process of mastering. Which brings us to this shyte business of the car in the living room"

And with a smile and a snap of his fingers... The car disappeared. And appeared againwhere it belonged in its marked space in the garage. The couch was even repaired...

"See? Lucifer beamed.

"Good as new"

"Cool" Gabriel graded

As Mazikeen decided to forego the annoying middle man of a shot glass in favor of just draining the bottle outright... She managed to squeeze out another.

"Greaaaaat"


	8. Chapter 8

The Archangel Michael sat alone in the corner office on the 44th floor of what was once called The Great American Tower The tallest building in what was once called Cincinnati.

His mission had been doomed & pointless from the beginning... Although he'd never admit it. He'd wished he had just 'walked off the chessboard' as his little brother had suggested.

But he was so sure... That their beloved Father would return once destiny had played itself out. So he did as he was told.

And killed his brother. He loved him at one point in time. But his jealous venomous heart lead him rebel. And in doing so... Caused their father to abandon them. He absolutely deserved to die for that. So the apocalypse happened... But not without a hitch. The Winchester Vessels? Had never been born. He'd had to improvise with Alexander Daniels, A descendant of Cain and a distant cousin to John Winchester. Not ideal... He certainly wasn't at full power. But at least it didn't explode when he took Michael in. But he made it work.

Gabriel had been MIA for two millennium... The scribe had teamed up with the crossroads demon. And drank purgatory. Killing themselves and once again letting Leviathans walk the earth.

But he made it work.

Raphael had planned to turn on him. But his plan was badly thought out and poorly executed, So he failed miserably. And that left him trapped in a broken vessel.

Michael could restore him of course... As he could understand treachery. But he would never tolerate incompetence.

Treachery requires no mistakes.

This Leviathan infested dystopian cess pool was a far cry from the 'paradise' in the brochure.

But he made it work.

Last but not least, there was the missing 'prophet' Chuck Shirley... He just never showed up. And prophets... Don't Go Missing.

He'd suspected that all of the hiccups were connected to that somehow. And now that he'd met a knock off Lucifer... He knew all that he needed to know. Their Father? Had discarded them all. None of it... Had meant anything to him. His life, his brother's life, this whole universe... Nothing more than a badly written fanfic that was abandoned by it's author and buried underneath more interesting stories.

And now, As if 'Chuck' was deliberately trying to give them the divine middle finger... He was off somewhere with Aunty Amara?

His counterpart in that other universe? He didn't even weigh enough to deserve more than dismissive, 'Michael's in no condition to fight' from their father.

"We'll see..." Michael growled to himself. As he went out to... meet the nephilim Lucifer sired...

He would take up residence in that Paradise of theirs. The lesser Lucifer's escape was only a temporary victory. This abomination was indeed powerful. He could feel him. In a century or so he would be no match for it. But for now, he was a boy And he would open up a door to that other world... And then, he'd be destroyed. He's the only thing that could possibly challenge him... Well one other.

So once he arrived... His first order of business would be to destroy 'The Sword'. He knew it would never agree to let him in, and although it was tailor made to fit. It was to powerful a weapon to leave on the board. Just in case someone got cute and decided to spring his counterpart. Alexander Daniels here would be severely out gunned. Besides, All alone, that hairless ape has proven a supernatural ability to fling it's feces into celestial plans. He had to go... First... but maybe second. Behind the fake Lucifer.

But he would make this work...

Can't fight city hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and Dean woke up and got to their feet wearily. Each of them still holding their Angel blades tightly. Cas was standing ready... His angel blade was out as well. "Where?... Where the fuck are we?"

Dean demanded.

"Shit. Is this The bad place Kara was talking about?"

Sam guessed.

"No... It's not the bad place". Cas stated "But its not apocalypse world either"

"So what the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Dean barked. "Where's Jack? Where's Kara?" What the hell is THIS place?"

"Best i can tell, its Los Angeles" Cas reported.

"L.A? We're in L.A.?" Sam couldnt help but remember the last time they were there. With Crowley & Vince Vincente.

"Its not our LA Sam, it appears... That we are in yet another reality"

Cass was beginning to feel the presence of energy, an energy he hadnt felt in quite some time. It was the unmistakable resonation of four living and uncaged Archangels. Obviously, that particular energy hadnt vibrated for quite some time in their universe. It had to be this reality's versions of his four oldest brothers who were all apparently on earth. Although... Something was... 'Off' "

How many are there Cas?" Sam asked.

"Four. although two seem to be identical" Was Cas response...

"Four WHAT Cas?" Castiel, Was so caught up in the train of thought & weighing out their options that he only half heard Sam's question. Which he would now answer & attempt to sarcastically deflect from his previous brain fart.

"Infinite" Cas stated flatly. "Dont you watch Rick and Morty?"

Sam, with his head spinning in opened his mouth to say something... Decided against it and opted to close his mouth. But after further consideration, changed his mind yet again. "Ok. Great... Now, four what Cas?"

"I watch Rick & Morty..." Dean offered, smiling. "I fuckin love that show...

"Ok. Guys!... This ISNT, ...helping, The rift is gone. Mom isnt here. Jack isnt here. We dont even know where 'here' is... Or where to go" "You look like you've seen a ghost Cas" Dean observed. "What are you not telling us?"

"That may not be entirely inaccurate... I can feel the archangels here, on this version of earth" Cas said. "Its completely plausible that the events that took place which lead to the death's of Gabriel & Raphael and the imprisonment of Michael & Lucifer never happened here... Although i find it unusual that all four of them have taken vessels and currently walk the earth at the same time"

"Did they fall?" Sam asked. "I dont think so" Cas guessed. "No, had they been disgraced... I wouldnt be able to feel them at all"

"Well, This might be our only shot at getting out of here and where we need to be" Dean said resolutely.

"Its not like they know us... Cas just said they have vessels. So they wont need to extort us into being their meat suits" He so desperately hoped that was true

"I say we go find these sons of bitches... & ask em for a ride home" "Its not that simple De-"

Sams thought was abruptly cut off by his lightning fast reflex to pull his angel blade at what had to be this reality's Gabriel, who was behind the bar of the crowded & loud nightclub he had apparently materialized around them... Apparently, this universe's Gabriel was just as powerful as their's was.

And the same kind of asshole too

"Well well well... If it isnt Sam, Dean & Castiel...aka The 3 Stooges, Small multiverse, aye fellas?" Gabriel quipped

"We're not stooges" Dean mumbled under his breath defiantly. Realizing he was wrong about the whole not knowing them thing.

"You KNOW us?" Sam & Dean ask/stated simultaneously, Apocalypse Bobby hadnt had any idea who they were when they met him.

"Of course i know you... We go way back fellas... Lets see... I turned YOU into Kitt. I killed you 368 times... What else? Oh. Right. I gave the ultimate sacrifice so that you two low powered cartoon characters could have a shot at throwing Luci back in the cage" The trickster recounted.

"A shot which you apparently... missed completely, Great job guys... Id be pissed off if i had actually... you know... died"

"You're the Gabriel of our reality?" Cas asked suspiciously. He'd been duped before. Before the trickster could answer... A tall dark haired smirking man descended a flight of steps into the club & had caught Castiel's attention.

"Lucifer!" He grumbled/warned to Sam & Dean as his blade again ejected from his sleeve and into his hand. He knew this wasnt their Lucifer. But yet & still...

"I can assure you little sister... Your shiny knife is hardly necessary here"

Lucifer stated flatly as he poured himself a drink. Cass raised his blade higher as the Archangel drew closer to them.

"Cassiel... Correct?" He asked Gabriel.

"Close... CasTiel, He's a guy" Gabriel answered.

"Ah yes, Of course. My apologies. Im new to this whole 'reading of the grace' shyte" Lucifer went on to explain...

"My little sister's name is Cassiel. And she reads the same as you do, can i get you boys something to drink?" He offered graciously as he poured himself a glass of Remy from a $9000 bottle & surveyed the angel and his human companions. Who were also clutching shiny knives, There was something very familiar about the taller one. This must be Sam, his counterpart's 'vessel' he could feel the power of this human. Intriguing. Yes. But face to face he honestly didn't see what the all fuss was about. He was certainly nothing to obsess over. As the 'Sam suit' had moved off to his left, Cassie approached him from the right & the & Amenadiel's vessel circled around behind him. All pointing shiny knives at him... He could tell this wasn't their first rodeo. Methodical, fearless, He'd give them that. they were obviously very good at what they do.

And they were making a scene.

"I do hope you boys will at least wait for me to give you a justified reason to prison shank me... Do they not have 'probable cause' or 'due process' in your universe?"

"I dont need a reason to wanna gank YOU pal"

Dean rumbled from behind him, Yes. This human mirrored his elder brother's self righteousness. And in that moment he felt a kinship to Sam.

Dean for his part, had already lunged forwards & towards this.. British Lucifer? But was knocked off balance when the scenery again changed & the angel blade turned out to be the glass of what was probably a $2500 shot of Louis III found nothing but an ashtray of yet another bar, This time it was in a posh looking apartment, with a black woman sitting behind it, sharpening what appeared to be a raptor claw. A whole "beautiful but deadly BDSM" thing going on with her. Dean noted as he fought to get his bearings & stop the seat he'd been zapped into from spinning... as much from surprise as own momentum; That she had dropped her raptor toe & somehow gotten his angel blade.

And was presently licking it.

"Ooh..." Lucifer cooed curiously.

"Ive never heard of a 'ganking' & here i thought Id heard them all... Is that like a blumkin? Latah on i may have to insist that you show me" Lucifer said with a smirk as he winked at Dean.

"Oh dont you worry... Dean threatened, "You can bet your sweet ass I will"

But this whole exchange was beginning to feel like one giant bad touch. And Dean didnt like it. Not one bit.

"Wait... What?"

"I'm so looking forward to it" Lucifer assured him.

"Definitely celestial, and definitely not from around here, ...can I keep it?"

"Maze these are our guests..." Lucifer told her.

'Maze' spun the blade around so that the business was pointing at her and handed it back to Dean by it's handle.

"My newly discovered little brother here has been giving me all the juicy details of you boys and your "alternative lifestyle" for lack of a bettah phrase".

The Archangel continued.

"So allow me to attempt to set your minds at ease... Im NOT your Lucifer, Ive no interest in starting any apocalypse, not now, nor at any point in the foreseeable future.

I dont require a 'meat suit' So any enterance into your bodies by me, would be purely done for recreational purposes. And lastly... Your shiny knives would only put a hole in my Armani suit which by the looks of you- You couldnt afford to pay for in a millenia... Now that that's out of the way.

I'm Lucifer Morningstar.

What is it you desiah?"


End file.
